


Save as...

by tofusquish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel, jisung is mentioned, kind of like a drabble because the plot is weak, minhyun is a minor character - Freeform, mostly just ong's inner thoughts, ongcentric?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: Are you sure you want to delete?No.





	Save as...

“These pictures are nice Seongwoo.” Seongwoo smiled at the commenter handing him a glass of sparkling water.

“You've seen those before Minhyun,” Seongwoo replied as the other chuckled taking a sip of his drink. The two continued to look at framed pictures around Seongwoo’s studio earning in many compliments from Minhyun. Minhyun was stating the obvious. Seongwoo already knew he had a way with pictures whether he was taking them or featuring in them. Minhyun’s compliments were only to lighten the mood. Minhyun wouldn't just come to his studio for nothing.

“So what do you need?” Seongwoo finally sprouted the question as they moved into his house which was located above the studio. Chuckling, Minhyun sat across from the photographer running a hand through his hair.

“What if I just wanted to meet an old friend?” Seongwoo tilted his head giving him a knowing look as Minhyun only laughed again. “Alright alright. I’m opening a new gallery and I want you to be the main photographer there.”

“Tired of Jaehwan’s pictures?” Seongwoo asked as he poured himself a glass of wine. Swirling it a bit, he took a long sip as Minhyun fished out some papers from his bag.

“Of course they love Jaehwan’s pictures. I do too. However, my galleries need something new and the public haven’t seen your work for years,” Minhyun stated as he slid over a paper full of statistics. Glancing over it, Seongwoo made eye contact with the other. He could tell Minhyun was desperate. Although he gave a lighthearted appearance, his wide eyes screamed for Seongwoo’s approval. It was flattering. Although Seongwoo was tempted due to the attention,he had to decline.

“I haven’t had coherent themes for years, Minhyun,” Seongwoo finally replied as Minhyun was putting away papers, “I’ve been distrac-” Before he could answer, Seongwoo got a phonecall. Both of them glanced at the buzzing phone on the table the letters ‘unknown’ flashing on screen. Immediately, Seongwoo snatched the phone answering the call.

“Hi this is a-” Disappointedly, he hung up. Another ad.

“Why do you pick up those calls? Ninety percent of them are advertisements,” Minhyun asked out of curiosity. Flipping the phone in his hand softly, Seongwoo pretended he didn’t hear the other’s question. He was waiting for a certain call.

“Anyways like I said...I’ve been distracted,” Seongwoo averted Minhyun’s attention from his action. Humming, Minhyun sat back biting his lip in thought. Seongwoo hoped that his slim excuse would make the other accept his rejection.

“Well the gallery isn’t open for another month or so… I really hoped your work could feature… I’m sure he misses your work too,” Minhyun concluded as he stood up. Seongwoo followed raising an eyebrow.

“Who? Jaehwan?” Shaking his head, Minhyun sighed as he headed towards the door.

“The one you’ve been waiting for.”

“You know where Daniel is?” Shrugging a bit, Minhyun gave him a mysterious look that Seongwoo couldn’t read. However, he could tell Minhyun was somehow bluffing to tempt him to accept.

Frowning, Seongwoo watched him step out the door. Was he that easy to read? Feeling a slight turn in his stomach, Seongwoo shook his head as he stared at the outline of Minhyun walking further from his house. He has been spending too much time dwelling on that one person and Minhyun was hinting at it. In fact, he finally realized it had been interrupting his work. The Ong Seongwoo just rejected being the main feature at one of the hottest new photo galleries in Seoul opened by one of the most renowned businessmen Hwang Minhyun. Huffing to himself, he knew this wasn’t right. What had happened to his confidence that he built up several years ago? Realizing that Minhyun was almost to his car, Seongwoo sprinted. He needed a change. At least that was what he told himself.

“Wait! I’ll do it. I just need some time,” Seongwoo yelled out as he ran up to Minhyun’s rolled down window.

“Great! I didn’t need to use any more emotional prompts,” Minhyun replied as Seongwoo frowned causing the other to chuckle waving his hand. “You know my number. Just call me when you have an idea and I’ll postpone the gallery opening for you.”

“You don’t have to-” Before Seongwoo could finish, Minhyun rolled his window back up driving off. Letting out a breath he had been holding in, Seongwoo trudged back inside wondering if he could actually put something together.

\---

After an hour of filing through miscellaneous pictures, Seongwoo wondered if he actually got drunk off of that half glass of wine. He had no pictures he could tie together. How could accept a deal he couldn’t fulfil? He could piece together pictures but all of his thoughts were fuzzy. None of his concepts were working and he lived to impress people. Frustratedly Seongwoo ran a hand through his hair as he opened the nth folder not noticing the title. To his surprise, there were old videos instead of his photography. Opening one out of curiosity and for a break from his work, Seongwoo reached for his water bottle while clicking play on one.

_“You’re not holding it straight.”_ Hearing the familiar husky voice, Seongwoo gulped his water with wide eyes _._

Playing in fullscreen was an old video of him. Them. Seongwoo and...

“Daniel…” He whispered softly to himself as he wiped the water off his lips with the back of his hand. Sitting with his hand hovering over the mouse, his eyes stared at the screen.

_The video was starting with the couple filming in what seemed like a dimly lit hotel room. Their camera was faced at the mirror and Daniel tilted the side of the camcorder with the screen up a bit so Seongwoo would have a better angle. The two were smiling in their pastel coloured sweatshirts for a cuddly cute couple outfit._

_“Today was a little bit crazy don’t you think Nyel-ah?” Seongwoo asked as he filmed the other climb onto the bed doing silly dances. Chuckling, Seongwoo turned the recorder to Daniel who was making more funny faces but also blew some kisses._

_“We got totally lost but my boyfriend is the best driver in the world. He managed to find a decent hotel for us to stay in for the night,” Daniel boasted as Seongwoo zoomed in on his bright grin the thumbs up. Chuckling together, Seongwoo zoomed out as Daniel was approaching him leaning over the camera to press a kiss on his lips simultaneously causing the video to end._

Unconsciously, Seongwoo’s mouth curved into a sad smile. He recalled all the memories that night watching the video. He had just made enough money to buy himself a car and they went on their first drive. Being lost in eachother’s smiles and presence while listening to their favourite songs, Seongwoo had mistakenly driven too far from the city. Therefore, they found a decent three star hotel where they could spent the night. They always packed an emergency backpack of clothes so they were ready for the night.

Daniel was so excited that day. He kept flashing Seongwoo his signature smiles and couldn’t stop talking about what they would see. They stopped at the pitstops Daniel mentioned and Seongwoo snapped some pictures of the scenery and of course of Daniel. Despite seeing some amazing nature scenery, for Seongwoo, the most beautiful pictures on the trip consisted of Daniel’s smile.

He missed it. He missed the way Daniel’s eyes curved into happy crescents. The way his nose crinkled up. The sound of his laughter when he made a joke. Seongwoo just missed Daniel.

Shaking his head, Seongwoo didn’t want to get lost in these thoughts. These memories. His hand now was on the mouse moving the cursor to the red x in the right corner. Next, he right clicked hesitating once before choosing the six letter word.

Delete.

Are you sure you want to delete?

No.

Seongwoo repeated to the empty room. His empty heart. He couldn’t let go. He wanted to know where Daniel disappeared to but more importantly why. Their relationship didn’t have any bumps in the road. Seongwoo knew it was filled with him making jokes that made Daniel laugh for days for. But one day, Daniel just disappeared. No note. No text. No call. Not even an email. Seongwoo was ready to file a police report that day but thankfully Jisung called him telling him Daniel just needed some time alone.

“Yeah some time alone… for three years,” Seongwoo grumbled to himself. Seongwoo wasn’t mad. He was just devastated about how a love so pure could suddenly be halted so suddenly. Turning his chair, he brought his laptop with him onto the bed. Going through pictures and old videos made him tired but he was still somewhat determined to find a concept by the night. He didn’t want to let Minhyun down. Humming, Seongwoo stumbled to another video of the couple days with a sigh.

“ _I want to film you too!” Daniel exclaimed holding his own video recorder up. Chuckling, Seongwoo had his face peeking from the pillow. It was the same night as the first video however at this point of the night, they were snuggled in bed with their shirts off. Zooming in naughtily, Seongwoo trailed over Daniel’s broad shoulders which made the other laugh covering himself up but putting his peach plushie over himself. “Move your camera! I can’t see you.”_

_“You move yours first,” Seongwoo grumbled as he promoted himself up on his elbow. However, the other just laid on his back to film Seongwoo who was now trying to tower overtop to get to Daniel’s face. Laughing, Daniel kept covering every one of Seongwoo’s attempts to film him until Seongwoo was fed up. Instead of wanting to record, he leaned in like Daniel had done for the previous video for a kiss which caused both the recorders to tumble off the bed onto the floor._

“It was such a peachy relationship,” Seongwoo tried to joke as he finished. Sighing he laid his head in his arms stuck. What concept was he supposed to do? His mind was too filled with Daniel right now. Then it clicked.

Daniel.

Sitting up, Seongwoo was ready to organize some pictures. He would name it Peachy just like his bad pun. It would describe their perfect match and be a play on Daniel’s favourite character. The gallery would be dedicated to Daniel in hopes that Seongwoo could somehow find him. That the gallery would somehow link Seongwoo back to his love.

Stretching a bit, Seongwoo moved the cursor to go out of the folder stopping to read the title.

Lost.

Chuckling a bit with a bittersweet feeling, Seongwoo understood that the name related to the trip in the videos but it reminded him that he had lost Daniel.

“But hopefully he can be found.”

\---

“Nervous?” A voice asked as Seongwoo the last picture on the wall. Smiling and adjusting the cuff of his suit, Seongwoo couldn’t help but let out a sincere anxious laugh. It was first showcase in a while and he wasn’t sure if people would buy into his somewhat cheesy romance theme. To ease his tension, Minhyun squeezed his shoulder before leaving Seongwoo alone. He listened to Minhyun’s footsteps as he stared at all the pictures on the walls.

He didn’t actually have Daniel’s face anywhere in the scatter of pictures on the off white walls. He didn’t need them. He could see Daniel in all the scenarios himself and could easily reminisce. Besides he knew he would need permission for that. Passing by, he didn’t notice the people filing in the room. With his hands behind his back, he scanned over the pictures of jeans, Busan, cats,sweets: all things that symbolized Daniel. He felt like he was falling back into the pictures, the moments he couldn’t get out of his head those three years without him.

After his brief welcoming speech, Seongwoo was back to staring at pictures. In particular he was lost in a picture of peach trees. He remembered a road trip when Seongwoo and Daniel reached the countryside and stopped by an orchard. Daniel wanted to trying picking fruits for some reason and being gullible for Daniel’s cute whiny acts, he pulled the car in. There they stepped into the field of peach trees where Daniel jokingly ran up to a tree. At the time he sported a pinkish blonde hairstyle and recognizing the similar shades in the fruit, he stood by a tree telling Seongwoo to spot him. Smiling bitterly to himself, Seongwoo wondered if he see Daniel’s cute antics or hear his joyful laugh again. In fact, he thought he was already so lost in his recollections he could hear the sound of Daniel’s chuckles. However, it wasn’t his mind playing tricks.

“This is really strange. I feel like I’ve seen these pictures before,” a voice sounded to his side. Whipping around, Seongwoo looked to his right eyes widening. There standing in front of his pictures of cats was the broad frame he had been waiting for standing next to the owner of the gallery.

“Daniel…” He blurted out catching himself once the other turned around. The now brown haired man was staring into Seongwoo’s eyes his own widening. For once, the many words Ong Seongwoo was lost for words. He kept opening and closing his mouth as Daniel stayed still playing with the end of his suit.

“I think you two need some alone time. I’ll take care for the rest of the night,” Minhyun stated as he walked past Seongwoo patting his shoulder. Snapping out his daze, Seongwoo watched as Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. For the first time, the two felt awkward around each other. Seongwoo had so many questions but he wasn't ready for the answers.

\---

The couple’s favourite place was Seongwoo’s car. Except at that moment. Although they were parked on top of a hill overlooking the city below, they couldn't enjoy the scenery. They had to fix themselves first before they could enjoy anything.

“You always take the best pictures hyung,” Daniel started as they leaned on the hood of the car. Looking over at the other, Seongwoo nodded softly thanking him softly. He watched Daniel sigh and shift so his hands were planted on the metal and his gaze was fixed on the night lights. “I'm sorry.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Seongwoo blurred out softly as he turned to looked at the buildings too while it was Daniel’s turn to stare at him. Scratching the back of his head, Daniel bit his lip contemplating his words.

“I...was scared of losing you...” He confessed slowly as Seongwoo immediately looked at the other in disbelief.

“Why would you think that? You know I love you,” Seongwoo told the other quietly as he looked at the ground. Of course he was frustrated that it took them three years to finally meet again but...he knew he couldn’t stay mad. It was Kang Daniel. Seeing the other look so down losing his precious smile hurt Seongwoo more than the fact that the other disappeared. As Seongwoo was about to turn in order to forgive Daniel, he was pulled in his head hitting Daniel’s chest just above the heart.

“I-I...I had to leave because of the company. You know how my family really needed to move to Canada for some business issues…I couldn’t let them down anymore but that also meant breaking up with you. I didn’t want that! So I left. And and… hoped that you would get Jisung hyung’s message and wait for me,” Daniel confessed quickly and slightly nervously. Seongwoo could feel it. Daniel’s heart was racing under his ear and his embrace was tight. He knew that this hug was Daniel’s often go to for cheering him up. Hugs with no escape.

From Daniel’s words, he understood everything. Daniel often talked about the difficulties being the heir to his family business and how he was always pressured. As Daniel held him in his arms, all Seongwoo’s sadness from the years disappeared. Despite building so much loneliness over the years, even Seongwoo couldn’t believe he could forgive the other so fast. Except Seongwoo was never really mad at Daniel. His feelings were just confused. He only wanted to ask why Daniel ditched him like that but now that he got the answer, he was fine. It was just the way they worked. They could never stay mad at eachother especially Seongwoo. Throughout the years deep down inside, something about their relationship made Seongwoo believe inside that although Daniel wasn’t there, they’d always come back to each other due to an imaginary red string of fate.

Shaking his head, Seongwoo cringed at his own cheesy thought.

“Is something wrong?” He heard Daniel ask in the next second. Chuckling at the other’s softness, Seongwoo stood up holding Daniel’s shirt. Pulling Daniel in, he locked lips sealing that the deal that he was accepting Kang Daniel back in his life. After the kiss, Seongwoo moved back but just slightly so their foreheads were touching. There he opened his eyes to gaze at the most beautiful expression that he missed all these years. An expression that made him feel warm inside. Kang Daniel’s smile.

\---

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo leaned back on his boyfriend’s chest while Daniel encircled his arms around Seongwoo’s waist. “The drama is starting soon.”

“Just saving files,” Seongwoo replied as he opened a video. There the two watched their recent road trip to a restaurants in the mountains. He chuckled watching the two of them get so afraid of bugs and running inside due to Daniel’s fear. Although it was embarrassing to himself, Daniel laughed along with Seongwoo until he had enough. Pecking his boyfriend’s cheek three times, Daniel urged Seongwoo to hurry up as he moved back to the living room.

“I’ll be right there!” Seongwoo turned back to his laptop. He remembered the time the previous year where he opened the ‘lost’ folder. However this time he right clicked and went to another six lettered phrase.

Save As…?

Smiling Seongwoo typed in a different four letter word.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading my fic! I'm sorry that there isn't actually much ongniel interaction parts... This is more of just me practicing how characterization. Hope you liked it thank you!
> 
> note: for other fics I might try to use Seongwu instead of Seongwoo because that's what ong prefers but idk just a thought. I'm still not fully used to Seongwu.


End file.
